


Bnging banging baging

by swiftonthedownside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, at the request of several tumblr users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftonthedownside/pseuds/swiftonthedownside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sexy time *licks laptop charger*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bnging banging baging

**Author's Note:**

> *thinkin about my own fanfiction* wow so good

"Heyyyy, Asahiiiiii..."

"I told you, Yuu, I have to go home and get the mail and water the plants and feed the cat and hang out the clothes and-"

"That can waaaaaaait, go somewhere with meeeeeee..."

"No."

Nishinoya grabbed his hand, whining. Asahi sighed, continuing to walk. He didn't care if Nishinoya came with him, he just had to go home. He dug his key out of his pocket as his house came into view.

Nishinoya zipped into the house, floating through the rooms and down the hall and around the corner to Asahi's room. Asahi looked after him for a moment.

"I'm going to take care of my chores!"

"'Kay!"

Asahi went into the kitchen, listening to the cat whine softly by his feet. He reached into the cupboard for the food.

He had this weird feeling, leaving Nishinoya in his room. When he got back, his stuff would probably have all been looked through so that Nishinoya could "explore Asa-chan's interests" or something stupid like that. He made a dark face. Hopefully he would just pick up a book and sit quietly.

He finished his chores and headed to his bedroom. "Yuu?"

Nishinoya was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking out his window. Asahi stopped in the doorway, looking at him. He looked very deep in thought. He looked lovely.

Nishinoya turned to him. "Asahi?"

"Hm?"

"Let's do it."

"Eh..." Asahi made another dark face, freezing in place. Nishinoya went over to him, crouching excitedly.

"C'mon! C'mon, c'mon!"

"Why, Yuu..."

"Why? Because I want you."

The presence of Nishinoya towered far above Asahi, towered far higher than he could ever hope to reach. His firm statements reverberated and Asahi sighed, slumping forward.

"Okay..."

"Ah, you have to be excited..."

"O-Kay!" He gave a robotic thumbs-up.

"Geh." Nishinoya went to sit on the bed, pouting. Asahi stayed where he was, bent towards the ground with his arm extended out.

"Asahi?"

"Hmm?"

"How about...will you have sex with me, Senpai?"

Asahi jolted, looking up with another gross face to find Nishinoya putting on an innocent expression. He looked at Asahi with big eyes.

"I knew it. You looked through my stuff."

"Well!" Nishinoya crossed his arms, pouting. "I'm small enough, and you _are_ my senpai..."

"Yeah but you're muscular and your voice is too deep."

Nishinoya jolted, making an irritated face. "Damn it...if I were more like Shouyou..."

"Why would you wanna be like Hinata? I'm not dating Hinata."

Nishinoya looked up. Asahi was standing straight, right in front of him. The degree he had to look down was insulting.

"Yeah, but you have all your weird porn. Why do you read that? You'd crush a guy that small."

Asahi glared at him. "And your dick will still never make its way into my ass, while we're crushing dreams."

Nishinoya smiled a little, looking at him maliciously. They glared at each other for a good few minutes.

"You wanna do it or what?"

He pushed Nishinoya back, kissing him. What an asshole for real. He shifted and sat up, pulling Nishinoya to sit in his lap. He was already bright red in the face.

He could dish it out, but he sure couldn't take it. Asahi smiled to himself. He was so cute. He kept kissing him, slipping his jacket off of him and letting it drop.

"...sahi..."

"I haven't even done anything to you yet..."

Nishinoya reached behind Asahi's shoulders while he shifted him up to remove his pants, pulling out his hair tie.

"You always leave it up forever..."

Asahi didn't say anything. He was trying not to look at Nishinoya. To be honest, when he was in the throes of ecstasy, Nishinoya did in fact look like a small tiny bottom the sorts that you find in those certain gay graphic novels. You know the ones. Nishinoya was adorable.

Of course, don't tell him that. Asahi leaned over to search for lube, Nishinoya still hanging around his shoulders and playing with his hair tie. He tried to keep him balanced, seeing as how Nishinoya was making no effort to do it himself.

"Move."

Nishinoya lifted his hips obediently, grasping his forearms behind Asahi's neck and staring at the wall.

"That's not fair."

"Hmm?"

"You're still wearing your clothes."

"You've got your shirt on. Kind of..."

Nishinoya made a noise, lifting a hand to tangle it in Asahi's hair and pressing his face against his neck. Asahi got very red thinking about what face he must be making.

"Tell me if it's too much..."

"Don't patronize me." His breath caught in his throat with a gross sound and he tugged on his hair.

"Gross." He added another finger, having to actually restrain himself from humming a tune absently. Nishinoya breathed raggedly against his skin.

"Ha...ahiiii..."

Asahi swallowed. Fuck Jesus. He shifted.

"Hold yourself up for a bit." He tried to get his pants down why hadn't he done this before he coated an entire hand with lubricant. He got them down and shifted, taking a minute.

"What, oldie, gotta get it up?" Nishinoya joked, quiet and breathless. Asahi didn't respond. He used a hand to push Nishinoya's hips to the right place.

"Fuck..."

Both hands were in Asahi's hair. He was going to go bald. He wondered what Nishinoya's face looked like fUC _K_. He held onto him tightly.

Nishinoya withdrew himself from Asahi's neck. His face and eyes were red. A crying fucking uke what the fuck. Asahi ran a hand through his hair.

"Ride."

Nishinoya went redder. He gripped Asahi's shoulders.

"Can you do it?" Tiny baby man?

"Yeah, give me a fucking second..."

Asahi watched his face. "You're cute."

Nishinoya glared at him and shoved him back so his shoulders were against the wall. "F...fuck..."

Asahi wanted to tease him more, but he started moving, and then he couldn't because he had to use his breath for breathing.

"Yuu..."

Asahi was always watching his eyes and Nishinoya wished he would stop doing that. It made it very hard to focus, and it was already very hard to carry out this task because his arms and legs had been shaking since the first minute of this encounter. Asahi's hand floated down his arm and breathing got even harder.

"Asa...nn..."

Asahi watched him, breathing heavily. Nishinoya's soul looked broken. Fuck.

"God, you..." Tiny small thing. He shifted to lay Nishinoya down, starting a real rhythm. Nishinoya shook, reaching out to hold onto him.

"Asahi..."

Asahi leaned down, gripping his hair and kissing him. Jesus nothing turned him on like Nishinoya did. He kept a steady rhythm. Nishinoya breathed noisily, digging his nails into Asahi's back.

"Asa...!"

Asahi, shifted his hips and used a hand to raise Nishinoya's hips a bit. Nishinoya cried out.

"Fuck!"

Nishinoya arched and writhed, coming within moments. Asahi swallowed and pulled out. He looked at Nishinoya's flushed face, pumping his dick at nearly inhumane speed until he came in spurts. He let out a breath, resting his forehead against Nishinoya's neck.

He sat up a couple of minutes later, snatching his hair tie off the bed and tying his hair out of his eyes thoughtfully. Nishinoya watched him, and Asahi looked over.

"I could make so much money selling off your nudes."

Nishinoya kicked him. "Now you really sound like yakuza!" Asahi laughed a little, smiling as he watched Nishinoya roll onto his stomach and grumble while he searched for his clothes.

Cute.


End file.
